


Queer As Folk - New York

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drama, Spoilers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: In this story Brian goes to New York to be with Justin.  It picks up about two months after the end of 513





	1. Chapter 1 - Brian Arrives in New York

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Chapter 1 – Brian Arrives in New York**

He was changing.

It surprised the hell out of him.

As the limousine wound through the narrow streets of New York, Brian wondered if Justin would like the new him. A year ago, it wouldn’t even have occurred to him to worry about that, certainly not to be nervous about it. But – he was changing.

After two months, he had finally lined up some possible New York contracts for Kinnetics. The changes had started earlier, though, on the day of the bombing. Brian’s eyes closed with the intensity of the memory. He had fallen apart. When he couldn’t find Justin, he had simply fallen apart. His talent for seeing through the lies people told themselves, for cutting through the bullshit, had been applied to himself that day. Denial became impossible. He loved Justin Taylor. And with that realization, he had started to change.

Brian thought back to other, similar events in his life. The day he realized he could care about someone else – and went to Michael Novotny’s rescue. The day he realized he didn’t care who knew he was gay – and joined his coach in the shower. The day he realized that people cause their own pain – and cut his parents out of his life. The day he realized he loved Justin Taylor – and went overboard. Totally.

Christ! Commitment, country home, cuddling and most surprising of all, monogamy.

Brian winced at the memory. Justin had been right. Nobody changes that much, that fast. And yet - he was changing. You couldn’t look at yourself that clearly and not change. That’s why he avoided looking most of the time. He liked his life. Too much self-analysis just fucked things up. On the other hand, denying he loved Justin had almost fucked it up more.

Since Justin had left two months ago, Brian had been working out how Brian Kinney acted if he’s in love. After the engagement, Justin hadn’t wanted the man Brian tried to be. Justin knew him well enough to see through any Stepford fag crap, giving up pieces of himself just to make Justin happy. That’s not love, that’s sacrifice. Brian smiled at the memory.

Some of the choices were easy. He wanted to spend more time with Justin. He didn’t care about being the hottest stud on Liberty Avenue anymore. He wanted to shift his business to New York. Running Kinnetics had gotten too easy. Although he’d never admit it out loud, he wanted to cuddle. He could say “I love you”.

Other choices were harder. Did he still want to sleep around? Given the last two months, Brian knew the answer was ‘a lot less than he used to’, but saying ‘never again’ felt like sacrifice. He and Justin would have to figure out some new rules.

Did he want to live at the country house he’d bought? Definitely not. Brian loved the city – the noise, the people. The thought of hearing cows in the distance made him want to puke. What if he stepped in something? He’d already put the house up for sale.

After two months working away at the problem, Brian was starting to figure out who he was, but would Justin want the new him? As the limousine pulled up in front of a large, red brick townhouse Brian knew it was worth a few nerves.  He grabbed his suitcase and walked to the front of the house, hitting the doorbell longer than was polite before he collected himself and took his finger off the buzzer.

The door was opened by a 6’ tall, brunet with perfect features. Innocent, golden brown eyes looked out from the face of a young Galahad. Brian’s mind instantly categorized him as “Not gay.”

The younger man smiled “You must be Brian - you look just like Justin’s sketches. Justin’s dying to see you. I’m Eric. He warned us that the two of you will vanish for most of the weekend. ” The smile turned to a grin. “Just thought you’d like to know what the plan is.”

Brian felt the nerves settle “I’ve always liked how Justin thinks.”

Brian looked past Eric down the narrow hallway. A painting of Justin’s hung on the wall, a stark contrast to the faded wallpaper and frayed carpet. A staircase led the way upstairs on the left side of the hall. A stunning, red-haired woman came around the corner into the entryway – a pint-sized Titania in shorts and a halter. ‘Hi, I’m Ari, Justin’s other roommate.”

Brian response of ‘Pleased to meet…’ broke off when Justin appeared at the top of the stairs. He had cut his hair short again. He had the look of a fallen angel, a bright splendor, but one that had seen too much to ever be innocent again. Brian’s suitcase dropped to the floor, forgotten, as Justin’s smile lit up his face.

Brian moved to the bottom of the staircase as Justin came to the last step and spoke gently. ‘Hey, Sunshine. Long time no see.’

Justin didn’t bother to respond. His hand came up, grabbed Brian at the neck and pulled him forward for a kiss. After a moment, Brian reached up to hold Justin in place. The kiss became aggressive, sensual, sexual. Endless.

Eric started to speak, to remind them that they had an audience, but Ari silenced him with a look. As she watched, Brian reached up and started to unbutton Justin’s shirt. Brian pulled too hard and the blue shirt ripped apart, buttons flying. Justin gasped. Brian began kissing down the chest while Justin’s fingers threaded into Brian’s hair - holding him in place. Justin’s head went back and his breath started to shorten. Brian’s control shattered. His breath rasped as he captured, then devoured Justin’s mouth. His hands moved to the front of Justin’s jeans.

The sound of the snap startled Eric into action “Hey guys. Guys! Take it upstairs why don’t you?” Justin looked at Eric without focusing for a minute then his eyes cleared. “Shit. Brian, come on.” He grabbed Brian’s hand and led him upstairs. The sound of masculine laughter carried down the stairs to the pair standing stunned in the hallway.

“Jesus,” said Eric with a small shake of his head “Justin wasn’t kidding when he said we wouldn’t see much of them this weekend. You okay?”

Ari was staring at a small button near her feet. It had spun off of Justin’s shirt. “No, I am definitely not okay.” Ari looked Eric straight in the eye. “Couldn’t you feel the heat pouring off them?”

“It was hard to miss. Why? Did it bother you, too?” Eric shot back with a grin.

Ari took a deep breath for patience and took a step toward Eric. “Bother’s not the right word for what it did to me.” She took another step.

“Huh? Oh” Eric’s face flushed. “I see, I think. Um, I’ve got to go to the store to get something for supper” he stammered a bit as he reached backward to the doorknob. “Be back soon.”

Ari watched in disbelief as he ran out the door. Damn. He was always running away. She started laughing. At least she had the answer to her biggest question. Eric had to be gay.

* * *

Upstairs, in the smallest bedroom, Justin was frantic. Lying on the bed, he could feel his body tensing as Brian kissed his way down his torso, touched his midriff and kept going. Justin shuddered as Brian’s mouth closed around him. _God_ , Justin thought, _how could I have gone two months without touching this man?_ His hands reached up, grasping the wrought iron headboard on the bed, arching his back to get closer to Brian.

Brian felt Justin’s body shift towards him, moving in time with the strokes of his mouth. Brian pulled his head up. He heard a small, anxious groan and smiled slightly.

Justin cried out as he felt Brian drive in. Brian paused, waiting. A moment later, Brian started to move, slowly at first, then faster. Tension started to build. Sweat glistened. Justin stared at Brian’s face, breathing in time with the movement. Justin’s eyes closed, his breath stopped and the orgasm ripped through him.

Brian cried out and collapsed on top of Justin, burying his face in the side of Justin’s neck, breathing in his scent. Brian sighed “I love you.” Justin stilled for a moment, then relaxed back into the bed, running his hand up and down Brian’s back, maintaining contact. “I love you, too.” Justin whispered.

Eventually, a timeless moment later, Brian moved to the side and leaned up on his elbow to look down at Justin. An amused look came into Brian’s eyes as he remembered the scene at the bottom of the stairs. He started to laugh. “I think we shocked Ari.”

Justin’s head tilted slightly as he thought back. “Nah, she’s unflappable. It’s Eric who’s going to feel awkward.” He shook his head in a cross between concern and amusement.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“When dealing with Ari, do not be deceived by appearances. You’ll see what I mean when you get to know her. Eric’s the small-town boy.”

Brian forgot about the roommates as he leaned in to kiss the hollow of Justin’s neck. “You know, I have plans. Lots of plans.” Brian’s hands started to move over Justin’s torso – featherlike touches that caused Justin’s skin to shudder in anticipation. Justin grabbed Brian’s hands and said “My turn,” as he pushed Brian down. Justin’s mouth went to work.

Brian gasped softly “Okay, we’ll do it your way this time. Just remember - my turn next.”

* * *

Several turns later, Brian lay on his back sleeping while Justin lay across his chest, listening to Brian’s heartbeat. Brian snapped suddenly awake, his whole body tensing.

Justin’s head came up, “Bri, is something wrong?”

Brian closed his eyes for a moment as he forced himself to relax. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“It felt like something.”

“It was nothing. Just a bad dream. My turn now,” Brian reached for Justin, wanting to chase the nightmare away.

“No. Wait a sec, Brian, just wait. I want to talk to you – about our future.”

Brian smiled to himself - things were going as planned.  Lots of sex followed by Justin demanding a relationship talk right on schedule.

“I miss you,” started Justin. “I can lose myself in painting for hours, but the second the brush gets set down – I _miss_ you. This move has been great for my career, but I’m not sure how good it’s been for me.” Justin gave a half-laugh. “I’m moving back to Pittsburgh after the show. I’ve got a ticket on a flight within the week.”

Brian stared at Justin in shock, speechless. So much for plans.

“Brian, what’s wrong? Don’t you want me back?”

“ _NO_.” At the look on Justin’s face Brian backtracked “Shit. That’s not what I meant; of course I want you back.” Brian took a deep breath. Justin had surprised him again. Only man he’d ever had in his life who could. “You can’t move back to Pittsburgh. It’s impossible.”

Justin stared at Brian reminding himself that Brian had told him the only thing that mattered. Brian wanted him back. “Why is it impossible?”

“Because I’m moving to New York.” Brian said through gritted teeth.

“You can’t move to New York. Kinnetics is in Pittsburgh.”

Brian was irritated as hell. This was not how he’d planned to tell Justin. “I’ve been killing myself for two months to line up New York contracts for Kinnetics. I have the first face-to-face meeting tomorrow afternoon.”

Brian’s arms were suddenly full. Brian took a few moments to enjoy Justin's reaction before he continued. “Wait a minute. I have some things that I need to understand.”

Justin looked up. “What?”

“I can’t…” Brian stumbled over the words, clearly uncomfortable. “I really don’t want to move to New York and have you miserable again.” Hazel eyes met blue, demanding an answer. “It keeps happening. I think things are okay and then you leave. It’s giving me nightmares.”

Justin lay back on the bed, trying desperately to come up with an answer. Only Brian would put it so baldly. Brian, who had never broken his word, never pretended to be something he wasn’t. Who had, with some reluctance, done everything Justin had asked. And yet, Justin kept leaving. No wonder Brian was worried. The really amazing thing was that he could admit it.

“I’m probably going to say this all wrong, so try to be patient.” Justin sighed softly “Most of the problems went away when you told me you loved me, that you’d do anything to make me happy. I think rest will get solved by moving. Here in New York, I’m not the kid who got bashed and you’re not the stud of Liberty Avenue.”

Justin continued slowly, trying to find the right words. “Our family - everybody - kept telling me I was in over my head with you. I was too young, too innocent. You’d get bored. You’d never love me. It was endless. I love them all, but everywhere I turned, there were people watching, waiting for us to fall apart. I know they meant well, but… you hear it often enough, you start to believe it. I kept acting like an idiot trying to make you prove them wrong.”

Brian leaned back “I didn’t know they went after you too. I should have.”

“Let’s be honest, Brian. You’d probably have agreed with them. You kept talking about how young I was.”

“Well, you kept talking about how old I was. It seemed fair.” Brian was clearly pissed off. “I wouldn’t have agreed with them, at least not after you moved back in that first time. I told you I wanted to come home to you. Did you think I didn’t mean it? Why the fuck did you think I kept taking you back?” Intense hazel eyes met blue. “You were _never_ too young, and you lost your innocence to me and a baseball bat a very long time ago.”

Justin closed his eyes as a defense against the pain in Brian's voice. “I stopped worrying about you leaving the day you told me you loved me”

Brian looked down “I haven’t stopped worrying about you leaving me.” Brian leaned down for a kiss to soften the words. “What else went wrong?”

“Mostly I just needed to grow up. So did you.” Justin teased with a small smile. “But now that we have, you’ve got to start including me more in the big decisions that affect us both – like setting up New York contracts. Or the house. Britin is beautiful, but you picked it out without talking to me. When you do stuff like that, it makes me feel like a junior partner or something.”

“ _You_ said you wanted a country manor.”

“I was kidding. Christ, Brian. You should know me better than that.”

“Uh, I put the house up for sale.”

Justin laughed, relieved at the sale, irritated that he hadn’t known. “Just talk to me about big moves _before_ you make them. Okay?”

“I was going to ask you to find us a place in New York. I still have to spend a lot of time in Pittsburgh. I thought you’d have time after the show to look.” Brian looked at Justin with a smile, willing him to understand what it meant to give up that control.

“I’d love to.” Justin responded. He leaned in to Brian, starting to touch him, hold him.

“You know, Sunshine. You’ve left one thing out of the discussion. Are you afraid I won’t want new rules about other men?” Brian said.

“The rules were never really the problem.”

“Bullshit,” exclaimed Brian. “It drove you nuts when I did other guys. And you weren’t too happy when I got syphilis.”

“You had _syphilis_. Of course I was annoyed. I had to go to the doctor. No sex for ages.” Justin sounded as exasperated as he felt. “As for the guys – it was the quantity that drove me nuts. You were running out of guys to fuck. Think about how much time that takes. I’d go days without seeing you until 3:00 am.” Justin tried again. “Brian, I like the tricks too, just not as frequently. I like it a lot better when we’re doing them together. That session with your mom’s minister was hot. I tried being monogamous once. It got old really fast, especially when he lied.”

“Ethan not that great in bed? Sorry to hear it." Brian took a deep breath, "So, what, we’re going to put a quota on it? Three a week? Or joint fucks only?”

Justin let the Ethan crack go. “Not when we still have to be apart so much. Can you imagine the last two months with no tricks?” Justin laughed at the look on Brian’s face. “I haven’t been a monk, but,” Justin paused, “I kept the original deal.”

Brian’s face softened. “Me, too. I probably kept the one we’re making now. I only did a couple of tricks a week, if that.”

Justin stared at Brian in shock.

Brian looked embarrassed, then defensive. “What? I can’t take a break from non-stop fucking? I was busy getting New York clients. Did you do more?”

“Well. Yeah,” said Justin, still surprised. “Didn’t you miss it?”

Brian just looked at him, at an utter loss to figure out where the conversation was going. What the fuck did Justin really want?

Justin suddenly started laughing. “God, Brian, there are times when my life is too queer for me. I just pictured my mother’s face if she heard me talking about quotas on joint fucks or _me_ worried _you_ weren’t getting enough.”

“Deb would just help us hash out the rules.” Brian muttered. Justin cracked up at the thought.

Brian looked down and started to smile. Justin’s laughter was contagious. “I guess I can take another chance on love. We’ll keep the old rules. Somehow, I don’t think it’s going to be a problem. We can discuss the rules every year on your birthday, if you want.”

That set Justin off again. “Sounds good, but let’s talk after the birthday party - unless you really want Debbie’s help.”

Brian started laughing, picturing the scene as he fell back on the bed beside his giggling lover. He reached over, planning to kiss the laughter away.

Brian’s phone rang. “Shit.” Brian moved away from Justin so he could hear over the other man’s gasping for breath between laughs. “What?”

“Brian, if Justin’s there, don’t let him know it’s me?” Jennifer Taylor’s voice came over the phone. “Can you give me a call when you’re alone? We’ve got a problem.”

“It’ll be a while before I call back.” Brian said, moving back toward the bed, intent on Justin.

“Why am I not surprised? Tomorrow’s okay.” Jennifer commented as she hung up.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 The Show

The least she could do is answer the damn phone.

Brian stood in the state-of-the-art conference room, wondering why Jennifer Taylor didn’t answer.

He looked over at his new client. John Avery defined elegance – about 5’ 10”, slim, dark brown hair, aristocratic features. Very nice. Brian smiled as he reached the conclusion – gay.

John looked up from the boards he was studying “My marketing director was right, it’s the campaign we’re after. I do, however, have a few questions.” He sat down at the table.

Brian joined him “I’m sure I can supply the answers.”

“I had you checked out.” John watched the other man tense slightly. “I like to know who I’m dealing with. Standard operating procedure within the Avery clan, I’m afraid. I must admit the report on you made a more interesting read than most.”

Brian grinned. “I’ll bet. What do you want to know?”

John thought for a moment. The ad campaign was brilliant but almost everything in the detective’s report had portrayed a narcissistic, ambitious, selfish man. Someone John knew he couldn’t work with long-term. There had been two glaring exceptions – his friends and the Stockwell campaign.

John got straight to the point. “Why relocate to New York? You appear to have family and friends in Pittsburgh.”

It was a fair question, Brian thought. If he was a client, he’d want to know how committed Kinnetics was to the New York move.

“Two reasons – I was getting bored. Kinnetic is up and running in Pittsburgh. Clients come to us now. New York is a challenge. The second, more important reason is that Justin Taylor, my,” Brian hesitated, “partner, needs to live in New York for his work. I can move part of my business to New York. He can’t stay in Pittsburgh and become everything he should.” Strange how much easier it was to talk about Justin with strangers than with people he’d known all his life.

John nodded thoughtfully. “Second question. You lost everything when you sabotaged the Stockwell campaign. Why’d you do it?”

Brian studied John as he leaned back in his chair, his posture changing - more arrogant, almost aggressive.

“The guy was a corrupt, homophobic, power-hungry bastard who covered up a murder. It isn’t likely to come up again. Why do you care?”

John smiled slightly at the belligerent answer. He was starting to like Brian. “Just wondering what motivated you. You sacrificed everything.”

The phrase triggered memories. Brian eyes softened as he thought back, his voice soft as he replied “Sometimes you have to for what you believe in.” His focus snapped back to John. “Anything else you need to know? What I had for breakfast last Wednesday? Or some other equally riveting detail?”

John smiled “One last question. Don’t answer if you don’t want to, it’s just curiosity on my part. The report was pretty descriptive. Why so many guys?”

“Just curious?” Brian stood with a knowing smile. “You’re right. It’s none of your business, but I don’t mind telling you. I like to fuck. And I’m good at it – fabulous.” Brian sized John up. “How curious are you?”

John laughed, avoiding the answer. “Welcome to New York, Mr. Kinney. You’ve got the contract. I think we’ll work well together.” John held out his hand to shake Brian’s.

Brian took the hand, a slightly puzzled look on his face, quickly masked. “You know,” he drawled “after asking about my sex life you can call me Brian.”

“Do you have plans for dinner tonight, Brian? I thought we might celebrate.” John asked.

Brian smiled slightly. “Justin’s show opens at 7:00. I need to be there.”

"Well, the Avery's have a long history of supporting the arts, " John continued. "Why don’t I join you after we eat? Just let me make one phone call first."

John pulled out his cell and hit auto-dial “Marc, slight change of plans. Care to join me at an art show?” After a slight pause he laughed “I know it's not your style. It won’t hurt you to try something with a bit of class. You spend too much time surrounded by brawny men.” John smiled slightly at the response. “Great, I’ll text you the address.”

Brian started to move toward the door as John put the phone away. All his worries came back when his phone rang. After a glance at the caller ID, he asked “Where the fuck have you been?” Brian moved to the window to look out over New York as he waited for Jennifer Taylor’s reply.

“My cell died this morning, just before I went to see Justin’s father at the hospital. There’s no signal there. I’m at the airport now with Daphne and Deb. I couldn’t talk while they could hear. Our flight’s late, so I had a minute.”

“What’s wrong with his father?”

“Leukemia. He needs a bone marrow transplant. He wants to find Justin. He says Justin owes him.” Jennifer’s disgust for her ex came across loud and clear. “Molly’s not a match.”

“I’m surprised he wouldn’t rather die than get polluted with gay bone marrow. Did you give him Justin’s number?”

“Not yet – but it’s just a matter of time until he gets it.”

Brian thought quickly. “Will two days make a difference?”

“No, the doctor said Craig’s got to recover from chemo before they can do a transplant. That’s going to take a couple of weeks.”

“Well – give the son of a bitch a message for me. He calls Justin before Monday and I will do everything I can to talk Justin out of helping Craig, including kidnapping. Craig waits and I won’t work too hard at it. Justin’s earned this show. I won’t let that bastard ruin it for him.”

“Do you think Justin will do it? Should we stop him?”

“I don’t know. Justin will make his own decision. He always does. He always has.” Brian shook his head in disgust. “I’m not sure his father has been enough of a bastard to stop Justin from helping him. He’s only had Justin arrested and tried to kill me.”

“Well, at least I can convince Craig to wait. He thinks you’re Satan. He’d believe that you’d kidnap Justin. I’ve got to go. Deb’s looking for me. I’ll see you at the opening.”

Brian stared out the window as he listened to the dial tone. “Fuck.”

 ____________________________________________

Brian and John entered the gallery together. The walls were covered with renditions of New York streets and people. The large room was partitioned off into several sections providing extra display space. A crowd was standing around, chatting and snacking. There was a momentary silence as the two men entered, then the conversation resumed – louder.

John looked around, disappointed, he had thought that Brian would have better taste in men than this. The paintings were bland, unoriginal - safe. They’d probably sell well. “I don’t know, Brian, these really don’t do much for me,” John said trying to be polite.

“Yeah, they’re crap.” Brian looked around. “I guess Justin’s stuff must be in the next room. Let’s go check it out.” They walked through the door into the second room.

John’s breath caught as he stared. “Jesus, Brian.” The paintings almost overwhelmed the senses. Passion, pain, hope. It was all there. The scenes of New York were stark, brilliant with emotions. The loneliness and excitement of the city somehow displayed side by side. The abstracts caught the eye and refused to let go.

Brian walked up to a large abstract. The painting was a kaleidoscope - predominantly swirls of gray and black with a tinge of red. Other colors appeared through the main shades in patterns that continually brought new images from his subconscious to the forefront of his mind. The painting was almost alive as it danced in his vision, continually revealing itself in new ways. Some of Justin Taylor’s best work.

Brian looked down at the tag. “Shit, it’s already sold.”

A pair of arms came around him from behind. “No, it’s not. I wanted to show it, but I painted it for you. I thought you might like it.” Nerves showed through in Justin’s voice.

Brian turned to kiss Justin. “I do.” Brian drew the other man into the conversation. “John, I’d like you to meet Justin Taylor. Justin, John Avery – Kinnetics' newest client.”

Justin smiled politely and held out his hand. “Pleased to meet you, John.”

“And you. I’m impressed by your work. I find it surprising in someone so young.” John flashed a smile. “I’m also having a very hard time deciding what to buy.”

Justin’s smile broadened and John’s eyes widened at its brilliance.

“Oh, my God – John is that you?” Noelle’s voice cut across the gallery. Dragging another woman behind her - the tall, flamboyant woman almost ran to where John and Brian were standing.

“Noelle, Lisa – it’s lovely to see you again. It’s been awhile.” John leaned forward to give the gallery owners each a peck on the cheek.

“Too long. See anything you like?” said Noelle loudly.

A sudden hush fell over the gallery. John smiled slightly “I’m trying to decide how much of Mr. Taylor’s work I’m going to buy.”

Conversation started again. Justin looked at Lisa, a question in his eyes. Lisa, a short, chunky woman with cropped brown hair, pulled him aside and whispered. “He’s an Avery. If he buys – all the little lemmings will too.” Justin stared at John then turned to Brian with narrowed eyes.

“Brian, can I talk to you for a second?” Justin pulled Brian away from the small group. “Did you have anything to do with John liking my stuff?”

“Of course not, you little twat,” Brian said, clearly disgusted at the thought. At Justin’s look of disbelief, Brian continued. “When we walked in, he told me he didn’t like the work – he thought you painted that shit out there.”

Noelle interjected “Sorry to interrupt. Justin needs to meet with Simon Caswell.”

Justin flashed Brian an apologetic smile as he let himself be led away.

After the interview, Brian, Justin, and John were standing in the front room when Noelle walked up. “I declare the show a success, Justin. Six paintings sold and we’re just getting started. We’re selling more of Philippe’s work, but I warned you that would happen. Most people like safe art. Your work takes a more discerning eye. When word gets out that John here likes your work as much as Simon Caswell, it’ll really move. And the price will go up.”

Noelle flashed a smile as she floated off.

A painting near the entrance of the second room caught Brian’s eye - a fairy queen surveying her domain – her guards hovering in the background protecting against the encroaching shadows. “Whoa – what’s that? Is that Ari, your new roommate?”

Justin looked slightly embarrassed. “Yeah – what do you think? It’s not a new direction for me, more of a one-off. I just saw it when I looked at Ari.” To Justin’s shock, Brian’s eyes glassed over. “Brian – what is it?”

“It’s just...” Brian moved abruptly, uncomfortable as ever with emotion. “It’s better than the stuff you did back then, but it’s lighter, more like what you did before. You know - before the prom.”

Justin caught his breath at the pain in Brian’s voice. He moved in and laid a hand on Brian’s chest. “When I moved to New York, I left a lot of baggage behind. Some of it I don’t miss.”

“Too bad some of the baggage won’t stay away.” Brian commented, thinking back to Jennifer’s phone call. He pulled Justin in close, keeping out the world.

Justin felt the tension in Brian “Bri, is everything all right?”

“Yeah – everything’s fine.” Brian’s response didn’t convince Justin. There was something off.

“Brian, I know you better than that. What’s wrong?” Justin pushed for the answer. Sometimes with Brian, it was the only way.

“It’s nothing.” Brian took a step back and looked down with a smile. Justin knew when Brian broke contact that he wouldn’t get an answer.

John watched, amazed at the King of Liberty Avenue’s behavior. The depiction of Justin in the detective's report he had commissioned on Kinnetic looked accurate. An innocent young man, a very gifted artist – but Brian didn’t fit his description at all.

The entry to the gallery opened. John watched in bemusement as Justin’s eyes widened, then narrowed in speculation. The look on Justin’s face made John wonder why he hired detectives – Justin might be young, but he was definitely not innocent.

Justin knew he had spotted a way to shake Brian out of his odd mood.

Brian loved a challenge.

“Brian – remember - I saw him first.”

Brian looked down in surprise.

He’d only been in town for a day and _Justin_ wanted to play games?

Brian glanced toward the door. A tall, well-built man in his mid-twenties was holding the door open for Justin’s roommate Ari, towering over her. A heart-shaped face, full lips, perfectly cut short brown hair and startling blue eyes topped a body that looked like it lived in a gym. Although he was dressed in a fitted designer suit, the younger man wore it carelessly, with no airs to show off his perfect body. He leaned down to speak to Ari as she entered the gallery, a vision in a layered green dress.

Brian’s gay-dar went off. “Seeing him first doesn’t matter, Sunshine. It’s doing him first that counts. Besides, he’s big enough to share.”

Justin smiled. The distraction had worked. Brian’s odd mood had shifted with his focus.

John had been watching the two men, fascinated. Curious, he glanced at the door and started to laugh - he should have known. “Down, boys. Any sharing will have to be negotiated with me.” He waved towards the door. “Marc – over here.”

Brian winced.

“Brian, don’t you know its bad form to hit on your clients’ boyfriends?” Justin quipped. “At least, not right in front of them.” The last aside was whispered quietly, so John wouldn’t hear.

Brian glared at Justin, silently promising retribution later.

Marc and Ari joined them. Justin introduced his roommate.

“Delighted to meet you, Ari.” John took over the introductions. “This is Marc Ryan, left-winger for the New York Riders. Marc, meet Justin Taylor, one of the artists showing today and Brian Kinney, a business associate.”

“Pleased to meet you all. Congratulations on what looks like a great show.” Marc’s voice was surprisingly quiet for such a big man.

“Really – you know about art shows?” quipped Brian.

Marc looked at Brian, startled - then turned to John. “You told them I’ve never been to an art gallery in my life, didn’t you?”

“No. I wouldn’t. Brian overheard our phone call earlier. You didn’t love my plans for the evening.”

“Well - it was a long practice today.” He smiled at Justin, obviously embarrassed.

Justin smiled back. “Don’t worry. I’ve never been to a hockey game.”

“Well, as John said, trying something new won’t hurt me. Which paintings are your work?” Marc looked around curiously and then turned pale. “Oh, no. Why are they here?” He looked at John. “John - why are _we both_ here?”

John looked at a small group he hadn’t noticed before - two of Marc’s teammates with their wives. “Well, they’re here because Meg has decided to become a patron of the arts. I think she’s bored. I’m here because Brian invited me to the show. I have no idea why you’re here since you obviously can’t be with me.” John was enjoying Marc’s discomfort.

Ari offered to help. She was the only girl. “You can be my date.”

Marc looked even more confused. “Why would they believe that?”

John started to laugh. “You’ve misunderstood, Ariana. Marc’s a Canadian – as are most of his teammates. Being gay is not a problem. Sleeping with the owner’s brother in the midst of his first contract negotiations – now that’s a problem.”

Justin smirked at Brian as he stepped up. “I love it when opportunity knocks, don’t you?” Justin pulled Marc’s head down and kissed him. “You’re here to support your artist boyfriend, of course.”

Justin took a surprised Marc by the hand to lead him over to the group. As they started to move, they were spotted.

“Oh, Marc!” Meg was by the muscular man’s side in an instant, batting her eyelashes in a way that made Justin uncomfortable. “I’m surprised to see you here. Is this your boyfriend?”

“Justin is one of the artists,” Marc explained.

“He’s just too adorable!” She leered at Justin, and he smiled back tentatively, fighting the urge to turn around and roll his eyes at Brian. “You must come to dinner with us sometime and tell us how you two met! Which paintings are yours?”

Brian had to laugh at the stunned expression on John’s face as Marc and Justin moved off with the foursome into the second room. “Don’t worry. Marc’s safe enough. Justin’s just playing.”

“What?” asked John “How do you know?” John wouldn’t admit it, but Justin Taylor had him worried.

“I know Justin. Besides, we don’t fuck friends.”

“What, never?” John asked with an arched brow, surprised at the compliment.

Brian’s eyes narrowed speculatively and his lips quirked up as he answered, “Well, hardly ever.”

“Oh, look, Daphne’s here,” Ari interrupted as she spotted her old friend. “Justin will be thrilled!”

Brian turned to see that Daphne, Debbie and Jennifer had finally arrived. The three women were entering the gallery looking around for Justin.

“Shit,” muttered Brian. If Debbie saw Marc and Justin, the whole world would know they weren’t dating. Brian took off to intercept the women.

Brian planted himself in front of Debbie to stop her. After some quick hellos, he started to explain. “Justin’s in the next room with a guy called Marc Ryan. It’ll look like they’re dating…”

Debbie interrupted. “Brian – you didn’t come to New York and get to meet a new boyfriend, did you? Did you fuck it up?”

“No, I didn’t fuck it up. Christ, would you just shut up.” Brian took a breath, exasperated. “Justin’s just doing Marc a favor, pretending they’re dating. Marc’s a hockey player.”

“Why would Justin do that?” Daphne queried.

Brian tried to come up with a quick explanation and couldn’t. “It doesn’t matter. Go ahead and say hi. Pretend you know all about Marc dating Justin.” Brian smiled at the thought of Debbie’s acting.

Brian moved back to where John and Ari were standing. They were positioned perfectly to watch the scene through the door. Brian leaned in to John, “This should be good. Justin doesn’t even know they’re coming to the show. I flew them in for moral support.”

“Sunshine!” Debbie’s voice carried across the room.

Justin head whipped around in surprise “Deb, Mom, Daphne! What are you all doing here?” He was engulfed in a hug.

“You couldn’t keep us away, honey,” Deb declared. “So, who the fuck is this? A new boyfriend?”

Justin looked around wildly and spotted Brian, watching from the main room. Justin moved his lips silently. “Bastard.” He knew who had paid for the airline tickets. Brian could have warned him. Brian just grinned, enjoying the show.

Justin turned to respond “Yeah, Deb. This is Marc. Marc, this is Debbie Novotny. She’s been like a second mother to me.”

“Pleased to meet you, ma’am. Justin’s mentioned you.”

Deb decided to have some fun. “Oh, what’d he say?”

Marc was saved from answering when Daphne hugged Justin. “I’m so excited we made it! Our flight was late, but we’re here.” Daphne turned to Marc and hugged him, too. “Great to see you again, Marc.”

“Uh – you, too,” Marc replied, beginning to look overwhelmed.

“Justin, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you. The show looks amazing,” Jennifer gave Justin a hug. She looked pointedly at Marc.

“Mom, this is great! I didn’t know you guys were coming,” said Justin. “Marc, this is my mother.”

“Pleased to meet you, ma’am,” Marc gave a hard swallow.

“Likewise, Marc. We’ll have to have a long chat and get to know each other.” Jennifer smiled at the look on Marc’s face. He looked as if he wanted to vanish.

Ari turned to John and Brian. “So, should we go save them?”

“Fuck no, they got themselves into this – they can get themselves out,” responded Brian with a knowing smile. “It’s worse than you think. That little brunette, Meg, wasn’t it? I know her type. Some breeders don’t hate gays, and feel compelled to prove it to the world.”

John started to laugh at the description.

Brian continued, “Justin will be hit up with invitations to dinner, to games, to anything she can think of just so she can feel better about herself. She won’t stop until Justin shows up. On the plus side, she’ll buy some of his paintings.”

Ari looked at Brian “You cannot possibly know that.”

John nodded his head, “No, he’s right. I’ve known her for years. That’s exactly what she’ll do.”

“How long are those contract negotiations going to last?” Brian asked.

“Could finish tomorrow, or it could be two more months,” responded John.

Brian smirked. “I think Justin’s about to learn more than he ever wanted to know about hockey.”

“As long as he doesn’t learn too much about hockey players,” John retorted.

 

 


End file.
